


Strawberry fields

by Jjjaded



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Tsukishima Kei, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded
Summary: “Next time you’ll be sick, I’ll be the one to come to your house without warning.”Yamaguchi laughed. “Is it supposed to be a threat?”“Of course, because I’ll be pressing on the doorbell until you let me in.”Yamaguchi laughed again.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 63





	Strawberry fields

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strawberry fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501785) by [Jjjaded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjjaded/pseuds/Jjjaded). 



> translating my own one shot felt like a uni assignment, not gonna lie

The ringing of the bell jolted him awake. Tsukishima wasn’t actually sleeping, he was more in that in-between limbo. His parents had already gone to work, maybe one of them had forgotten the keys at home and went back to get them?  
Tsukishima waited for the doorbell to ring a second time before getting up, wrapping himself in a blanket and walking ever so slowly towards the entrance. If it’s the postman or a door-to-door salesman I swear I’m going to blow them up.  
He didn’t have the time to look through the peephole when the bell rang for the third time, making him almost jump in fright. Okay that was the signal it was something important. He opened the door.  
“Yamaguchi.”  
Tsukishima blinked slowly, frowning. The lessons were about to begin, why did he come to his place? So he asked him.  
“Why are you here? You should be at school.”  
“I was waiting for you at our usual spot but you were not coming,” he looked at him from head to toe and his face became worried, “are you sick?”  
As if to answer, a cold chill ran down Tsukishima’s spine, making him shiver. He dug himself in the blanket.  
Yamaguchi gasped, “oh!” He wanted to shut the door but he didn’t want to be left outside; he looked at Tsukishima, urgently praying him to let him in. He scoffed, this visit was surely more welcomed than one of a postman or a door-to-door salesman. He gestured to him to enter and he walked back to his room without another word, a corner of the blanket swiping the floor behind him.  
“Won’t Mrs Yamaguchi be angry when she finds out you skipped school?” He asked in a nasal voice.  
Yamaguchi was quickly taking his shoes off. He gave a short laugh, “maybe. I have my books with me anyway, so I can study while you… sleep, for example.”  
Great idea, Tsukishima thought, sitting on the edge of his bed. Yamaguchi joined him, and he sat beside him.  
“It’s just a slight fever, it’ll pass.”  
“Meanwhile, I’m here to make you feel better,” he chirped smiling.  
Tsukishima scoffed again and Yamaguchi lowered his shoulders. “If I’m bothering you I can leave, it’s okay,” he said in all seriousness, “I’ll let you rest.”  
“No.” Tsukishima laid a hand on his, it was cold. “I can also rest with you here with me.”  
Now that he thought about it, every other person would have pissed him off in that situation, but not Tadashi. Thoughts such as this were a daily occurrence at this point: he had discovered that Yamaguchi was a huge exception, he could never be out of place when he was near Tsukishima.  
He turned to him and he noticed his cheeks were pink.  
He lifted his knees and got back under the thick blanket.  
“Next time you’ll be sick, I’ll be the one to come to your house without warning.”  
Yamaguchi laughed. “Is it supposed to be a threat?”  
“Of course, because I’ll be pressing on the doorbell until you let me in.”  
Yamaguchi laughed again.  
“I’d be a better host though. Anyways, in the end you let me in.”  
“I won’t make the same mistake twice.”  
“Tsukki shut up, you’d never leave me outside your house.”  
“You sure about it?”  
“Yes, because you like me, even better you love me.”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“You sure about it?” Tsukishima asked again.  
“Of course you love me, I know you do.” Yamaguchi smiled proudly, his chin tilted up “I’m the only person allowed to call you Tsukki.”  
“That’s only because I’ve known you since we were little.”  
Yamaguchi brought a hand to his heart and pretended to be moved, “oh you’re so sweet, you’ve been in love with me since we were little kids?”  
Had he had the strength to, Tsukishima would have rolled his eyes exasperated. However, he didn’t have the strength for it, so he just groaned. He almost looked like he was pouting. Yamaguchi thought it was adorable.  
He rested his hands on the mattress.to lean in and kiss his forehead, but when his lips were almost touching his skin, he stopped and sat up. Although he was turned to the side, Tsukishima noticed it, and now that Yamaguchi had distanced himself he felt like the exact spot where he expected to be kissed was oddly empty, as if air didn’t touch him there.  
He looked at Yamaguchi, confused, and he smiled in response, hiding his mouth behind a hand.  
“I can’t, you’re ill.”  
“Aren’t you here to take care of me?”  
“Of course Tsukki but-”  
“Then kiss me.”  
Flames crept over Yamaguchi’s neck, painting his cheeks red. Maybe it was the fever, but for a second Tsukishima thought he saw endless fields of tiny ripe strawberries. I should take Tadashi there, he thought. Yes, it was definitely the fever.  
On other occasions Yamaguchi would have teased him further, but looking at him, wrapped in blankets, white as a sheet of paper, he didn’t find it in himself to do it.  
He smiled sweetly. He leaned over once again, with his left hand he pushed back the blond curls, caressing him, and he kissed his forehead, right in the middle. He stood still in that position for a second or two, then he sat up, his fingers in his hair.  
“You’re hot, Tsukki.”  
“Mhm.” He didn’t notice he had closed his eyes, but now he couldn’t open them anymore.  
He felt the mattress shifting.  
“Open your mouth, Tsukki.”  
Tsukishima parted his lips and slightly opened his eyes; Yamaguchi wanted to take his temperature.  
Few moments later, he took the thermometer back. He let out a surprised “oh”.  
“Your fever spiked.”  
Tsukishima wanted to give up and fall asleep again, but his head was pulsing and it wouldn’t let him do that. Meanwhile he could hear Yamaguchi shuffling the boxes of medicines his mother had left on the nightstand.  
“Hey,” he gently shook his arm. Tsukishima managed to open his eyes, not without effort. He really was tired.  
“Swallow this with some water, then you can sleep.”  
He was using the same tone his mom used in these situations, full of care with a hint of firmness, so that he’d knew he couldn’t refuse the medicine.  
So he sat up and followed the instructions, while Yamaguchi kept a hand under his chin to prevent anything from spilling.  
“Perfect, love.”  
Tsukishima fell back on his pillow, Yamaguchi’s words were making him feel even more warm and cozy.  
Yamaguchi smiled, slightly bending his head to the side and went back to caressing his face. He didn’t remember asking for another kiss but Yamaguchi’s lips were pressed on his cheek, planting small soft kisses on the same spot, barely moving his mouth.  
“I love you Kei.”  
Tsukishima tried to answer but only a feeble grumbling came out and it vaguely resembled a “I love you too, Tadashi.”  
Yamaguchi laughed and Tsukishima felt the corners of his mouth lifting up, almost as a spontaneous reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> you can come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/toojjjaded)


End file.
